Tales of Destiny: Ancient Past
by KingdomKeeperSai
Summary: Destiny, a predetermined course of events. Destiny can travel through time, repeating the same fate over at will. Tales of Destiny: Ancient Past is part 1 of 5, and follows the life of the young prince Atem, before be became Pharaoh.


**Saiai Tokoya**: Welcome to the first installment of my Tales of Destiny series. I do a lot of Egyptian and mythology research, so I will be putting a lot in my story. I'll also being adding little dictionaries at the end of all my chapters.

I'll start with this little note. Most Pharaohs go by many names during their reign, but only five were really important. Now, I won't be cruel, but I like staying technical as possible. I know Yami's name was Atem, but I made that what is called his "Ruling Name". Another name he will be known by, and most of the time, is Nanashi. Nanashi is Japanese for "Without Name", and this is what I always considered Yami before his real name was known. Nanashi is considered his birth name. So whenever I mention Nanashi, I am talking about Atem (Yami), who is a prince for most of this story. Okay…I hope I didn't confuse anybody! GOMEN!

And I want to note now that there will be Original Characters! Alright on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! As unfortunate as it is…I just don't…sigh…

* * *

Ra's rays of light began to peer over the horizon. The once cooled land of Egypt became prey to the sun's scorching heat. The sand paved streets were bare from the common folk and merchants who usually flocked the road of the famous city of Thebes. Thebes was the richest city in all of the land of Egypt. It housed the wealthy, including the Pharaoh and his family. The land was prosperous, the fields and gardens in full bloom. The bluish Nile's waters were calm from the fishermen's boats, and the ships of wealthy. The night time predators returned to their dwellings for the sun's light burned their poor, sensitive eyes. Twas the first day of Pachon in the season of Shomu and the winds no longer brought pleasure to the skin as they were now filled with humidity and at times unbearable. As the sun rose to it's highest, the lowest class was to begin their day in the stinging heat. The farmers woke their sons to begin a day's work and the fishermen pushed their boats far from the shores of the Nile to catch the fish before they woke, but made sure not to wake the hippopotamus. After them came the merchant, who prepared their shops and wooden stands in preparation for the busy day that laid ahead of them. Aromas of exotic foods, perfumes, and the such already filled the streets. Once the sun was set at Full Ra (Noon) the streets were crowded with customers, bargaining for their goods, children running about, and merchants shouting for the attention for pass byers.

The palace was just as busy as the market place. Servants ran their daily routines of cleaning the halls of the magnificent home of the Pharaoh. Cooks worked hard preparing the meals for the day, and the Medjay stood on guard for any intruders.

All the bustling of this day wasn't enough to wake a young boy from his sleep. The prince of Egypt slept peacefully, dreaming away in his soft slumber. Until those beautiful dreams were shattered by a booming voice.

"Nanashi!" the prince's father, the Pharaoh, called out to him. The boy of fourteen paid no mind to his father's calls, as he turned in his comfortable bed, pulling the covers over his head. His father called again as he came closer and closer to his son's chamber doors. Two of the Pharaoh's high priests followed three steps behind.

"How can you let him get away with these things day in and day out!" he scolded his priests who tried to beg for forgiveness.

The prince's eyes bolted open when his father called again. He sat up, the sheet covering him falling gently to his side. He then became aware of the fact that he wasn't alone.

"Shimon?"

"Your highness, you should know better than to sleep in! The Pharaoh calls for you get up, get up!" The prince stared blankly at Shimon, then fell right back into the comfort of his bed.

"Your highness!" Shimon was about to have a heart attack. The prince lazily rolled out of bed, and took his time stretching.

"Your highness, please! Your father is coming! If he sees you in your sleeping garments still, he'll be furious."

The prince looked over his shoulder, "Shimon, don't worry I got this covered." he gave a confident grin to the old man.

"Got this covered, eh?" he mocked the prince's use of street slang, "Well then, you explain to your father why it's the hour of Full Ra and you're still in your night ware."

The prince's eyes widened, "Full…Ra…" His father was indeed going to be angry, and he was going to get an ear full. He ran past Shimon and into his private batheing room. He quickly fixed his multi colored locks, and washed his face. He brought a linen towel to his face, as he turned to reach for his clothing, but instead he bumped into what he thought was another person.

"Shimon, you don't need to follow me. I know how to dress myself," when he removed the towel, he found himself face to face with a young girl.

"Forgive me, your highness," the girl smiled sweetly to him. He gave a slight blush to the blue eyed girl. The girl fell onto one of her knees as she offered him his clothing.

"Your highness, if I may, the Pharaoh just entered your chambers, you should hurry." she bowed her head to the floor, and left as quickly as she came. The prince than finally became coherent to his father's voice again. He quickly discarded the small blue kilt around his waist, and replaced it with a shimmering white one that went down to his knees. He quickly grabbed two cuffs and threw them into the air. Then, he flung a blue, green, and gold sash around his waist and tied it tightly. He placed his arms up as the cuffs fell perfectly into place. The prince heard the curtain that closed off his batheing room from his chambers being tossed about. The servant girl had reentered, holding an elaborately decorated box of gold and silver in her arms. It was covered with hieroglyphics and pictures of the gods.

The prince only grinned as he opened the box, revealing a large collar of gold and turquoise beads. He took it and placed the heavy thing over his chest.

"What is my father doing?"

"He's pacing about your rooms, yelling at Lord Shimon, he doesn't look to happy." she left before he could speak again. Nanashi sighed. He knew his father was kind and loving man and the only cause of his horrible temper was not himself but the tedious burdens of ruling the most vast kingdom the known world has to offer.

The Pharaoh marched back and forth across the tiled floor.

"Where in the gods name is that boy?" Shimon bowed apologetically.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh. Your son should be here any moment."

The Pharaoh continued on, "He sleeps in every morning, always late for his tutoring and other important events, he's constantly escaping out into the city…" the Pharaoh was cut off by his son who emerged from behind the curtain.

"Anyone I know, Great Father?" The prince stood at attention, as his father turned to him.

"Ah, my boy, how kind of you to grace us with your presence." He could sense the sarcasm in his father's voice as he lowered his head.

"Nanashi, I will have no more of this. You are the Crowned Prince. I chose you out of your cousins and other nobles to claim the throne after I have passed onto the Great West. You will awake at the hour of Horus (A/N: 8AM) every morning, and will attend to your studies on time. And I will see your tutor, once he has returned from the south, every night from now on to hear of your progress." Nanashi sighed to himself . He didn't mind his studies at all, but his tutor, Lord Wosret, was the most boring man with no imagination. Nanashi's body jumped when he heard him speak again.

"And if I ever, ever hear of you sneaking off into the city again, I shall come to find you myself!" Nanashi felt tears starting to well up. He loved venturing into the city, twas a world much different than his. He'd watch the city children play there simple games as there parents shopped about the market place. No one was ruled by manners or the ways of the court. He wanted to protest, but dare not raise his voice to his father. He hated staying in his rooms all day. He considered his quarters a prison. A golden cage, polished, and embedded with the finest gems.

"Do I make myself clear, Nanashi?" The prince slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, father." The Pharaoh Akunumkanon turned to leave, but looked over to his son. It pained him to deny his only son of anything, but he had to learn the ways of being a Pharaoh for he feared that a great burden might fall on his shoulders. He didn't know what troubled him so, but something deep within his heart truly made him fear.

"Nanashi, you know I do this only for your own good." Nanashi once more nodded. The Pharaoh sighed and left his son's rooms, with his priests following behind. Shimon gazed over to the young priest and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Please do not frown so much, your highness. You make it sound like being the next Pharaoh is such a horrible fate." Nanashi turned from Shimon, walking onto the balcony. He looked over the vast land known as Egypt. He rest his head upon folded arms, leaning again the stone railing, trying to hold back tears. He mumbled to himself,

"Maybe, because it isa lonely, miserable fate." he lifted his eyes when he heard the sound of trumpets blowing. The let out a sound that announced the arrival of an official. Nanashi lifted himself from the heated stone railing. If he was to start his new schedule as of today, he best not be late to greet this new comer.

* * *

Nanashi stood next to his father as him and the royal court stood along the golden painted docks of the royal wharf. The many court officials, their servants and Medjay about awaiting for the boat to dock. He tried to make himself look alert, but his bored gaze traveled to the ground as he stared at the shimmering golden planks. His head tilted to the side as he began to let everything around him fade away. He cared not for such matters as greeting another noble. They were all the same. A person who held their head high, insulted the working class, and over did themselves in luxury. He yawned quietly to himself, hoping this wouldn't take much longer. He heard the people around him gasp in amazement as a dark colored horse pranced down the ramp leading to the dock. The figure that sat on top of the fine and beautiful beast was deck in a fine violet shaded robe, and a shimmering white dress hugged the figure's slender body tightly. For that reason alone it was an obvious guess the stallion's rider was a female, but she hid her face well with a yellow and violet tasseled wrapping, only showing her piercing citrine colored eyes. The prince's and this woman's gaze met, but only for a brief moment as she instructed the horse onwards into the deck. Such vibrant eyes thought the young prince. Those eyes met his again. Why did she give him such an intense look. The prince found it hard to keep that gaze locked upon her for much longer, and he shied away, looking back to the golden plank boards of the royal deck. The woman dismounted her horse with the help of one of her servants, and was greeted by the Pharaoh's High Priests and the Pharaoh himself. She bowed to him and his priests and they adjourned back to the palace. On the return, Nanashi had over heard that this woman was a survivor of an attack a group of bandits have made upon the House of the Sun, one of Pharaoh's many other homes in the south. The woman kept her hands crossed in front of her and head held low. She walked behind the officials as if she were one of the many servants that followed. How strange he thought, never seeing a noble holding their head low. She kept her own servants close to her, and spoke to no one. She did nothing, but follow, although Nanashi could have sworn he saw her look upon him again.

* * *

The day had come to slow, and tiresome end. A banquet was held in the honor of the brave woman who survived the horrendous attack. Like before, she barely spoke, trying to keep all attention off of her. The woman in his view acted so strange. Usually someone of her status would be flaunt about as if they were a god themselves, boasting of a great escape. He noticed some others noticed her strange behavior as well, and blamed it on the shock of the attack. He stretched his body as he laid in his bed, a huge pillow like mattress five times as big and wide as him. He heard a servant's feet padding across the floors of his rooms coming towards him. He looked over, seeing the blue eyed girl crouching towards the floor.

"Lord Shimon has come to visit you." she stayed in the position until Nanashi beckoned her to lift herself. She stood against a large, stone pillar painted with blue and gold which held up the sheer violet drapery that she held aside as Shimon entered the prince's bedroom.

"Your highness, the Pharaoh has summoned you to his chambers." Nanashi's eyes widen as he jumped from his bed. He was rarely ever summon to his father's rooms.

"We best hurry, it's important news." With Shimon three steps respectfully behind him, they went off.

-

Once in the presence of his father, he slightly bowed his head to him in respect. The Pharaoh stood from a table he sat at, which was covered with scrolls. Nanashi looked around and saw the woman again. She was looking at him again with that look she gave him before. This time her face was no longer covered. He could see all of her features: her lean, tan face, and violet hair hung down her shoulders. Even though she looked at him with that same intense look, for some reason he could sense panic within her.

"Nanashi, I have some unfortunate news. Your tutor, Lord Wosret, will not be returning to continue your studies. He was there when those bandits attack, and as you know, this young lady is the only one who was able to make it back alive." his tone was low, and quiet as if he wished he didn't have to speak of such things.

"This young lady is Lord Wosret's daughter, Neema. She as undergo the same kind of trainings to be a teacher from her father. I saw it best that she will be the one who will take his place." He looked over to the one named Neema, remembering her pleas, claiming she was not fit to be the next Pharaoh's tutor, and then looked back over to his son.

"You will do fine under her care. Starting tomorrow your lessons will continue." He dismissed them both, both of them leaving from different doors. As Nanashi strolled to back to his rooms, he thought about those piercing eyes. This woman, Neema, was now to be his teacher. He didn't quite know what to make of this situation, but there was a feeling inside of him, a strange feeling that made him feel like this was going to be a bizarre turn of destiny.

* * *

Saiai Tokoya: Off to a slow start, but ya gotta start somewhere. This OC may seem alittle…odd…but she'll come around. I hope you all don't think this is boring, it will get exciting I promise! Well, I'll try anyway. I just want you all to enjoy!

Dictionary:

Nanashi: (Japanese) I already explained that this meant "Without Name" Why a Japanese name? Well…I couldn't find an Egyptian word by that meaning…

Shimon: As far as I know, this is the name of the former High Priest of the Millennium Ankh (Key) who looks a lot like Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroku. Sometimes in the subtitles they call him Simon, or his dubbed name Solomon. But I've seen Shimon the most and that's what he's called in the manga, so I decided on this name.

Wosret: This is a true Egyptian name and it means 'powerful one'.

Pachon: First month of the Summer Season.

Shomu: The "Summer" Season of the Egyptian Calendar. It lasted from February 21st to June 21st.)

Medjay: Soliders/Guards

Neema: Born of wealthy parents. Well, perfect name for a young nobleman's daughter wouldn't ya say?


End file.
